March Story
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Dreams and memories for Michaela and Sully.


**March Story**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun._

Sully turned the lock of the front door then turned down the lamp bringing the room into total darkness. He made his way to the stairs to go to bed, he wasn't necessarily tired but he knew he'd feel it in the morning if he didn't try to sleep now.

Entering his bedroom he removed his beads and placed them as he always did on the end of the bedpost. He saw no point lighting a lamp as it was only he. Michaela was in Denver with Brian at a young writers conference held by the Denver Post.

Michaela being away is why Sully realised he felt so restless. She had only been gone one night and would be back tomorrow evening but Sully still missed his wife. Slipping into bed Sully relaxed against the soft pillows, looking over at Michaela's side of the bed he sighed. He grabbed Michaela's pillow and replaced it with his own. He could smell her sweet scent; he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

...

Sully awoke in a wooded area. Confused he looked around; there was a small camp fire and clothing resting on a nearby log. He got up and took a closer look at the clothing; he recognized Michaela's blouse and skirts. But there was no Michaela, running his hand through his hair he made his away from the clearing towards the sound of water.

Making his way down the incline he looked up and the sight before him took his breath away. Michaela was perched on the edge of the rock pool dressed only in her chemise. Her long luxurious hair was loose around her shoulders. He ached for her to be in his arms, to kiss, to touch and to love.

He made his way to the rock pool, Michaela looked up seductively with a small upturned smile knowing how she looked was driving him wild. But watching him walk towards her she could sense the smouldering passion in his gaze and it made her feel increasingly hot. As he reached her she stood to greet him wrapping her arms around his broad tanned shoulders. Sully's heart pounded so hard...

...

Sully woke with a start! Glancing around the room quickly he saw he was in his bedroom with no Michaela and daylight streaming through his windows. Sighing he rested back against the pillows trying to cool down after his dream but then he remembered it wasn't just a dream it was more of a memory. He remembered it was when he kidnapped Michaela and took her to that clearing in the woods. He grinned remembering how the dream/memory actually ended!

Later that day in Denver

Michaela was purchasing their tickets to come home at ticket booth at Denver train station. Turning she scanned the crowd for Brian. She told him to stay nearby but he had somehow disappeared.

A brief spell of panic overcame her. She ran out of the double doors to the platform. "Brian where are you?" she yelled. She raised her hand to her eyes to block out the sun and there she saw him sitting on a barrel pencil and pad in his hand.

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. Brian had always had been a curious writer but this conference at the Denver Post had only increased his inquisitiveness. Smiling ruefully she made her way to him.

"Hi Ma," Brian said not really looking at her.

"Hello Brian, I thought you were going to wait for me inside?"

"Oh, sorry Ma. I heard the sound of the train and I thought I might have a go at practicing my descriptive skills,"

"Well I think you have excellent descriptive skills Brian but I suppose it's good to keep practicing,"

"Ma I want to say thanks for bringing me to Denver. I know you have a lot of responsibility at home,"

Michaela felt worry come over her. "Brian you don't feel like you are neglected do you?"

"No Ma, Things are different since I first time came to live with you but it's been a good change. I got you as a Ma and Sully as a Pa and I've even got all my siblings in one place. I wouldn't change anything for the world,"

Michaela hugged him. "Oh Brian I'm glad to hear that. And you're welcome for me bringing you to Denver. I enjoyed it too," she grinned.

Later

Sully was stood at the train station holding Katie. They were waiting for Michaela and Brian's train to roll into the station.

"Mama," Katie pointed down the rail track.

"That's right my sweet girl. Mama and Brian will be coming down the track any minute," Sully sat down on the steps sitting Katie on his knee. "It'll be good to have them home won't it?"

Katie grinned at him and reached for his beads. "Ya need to make sure ya give them a very big kiss so they know we missed them,"

With that the train could be seen as it came around the bend. The train soon came to a stop and passengers began to descend. Brian jumped off the back of the train.

"Hey son, how was Denver?"

"It was great Pa. I saw how the paper is put together and it's so much bigger than the Gazette," Sully smiled and patted him on the head seeing Brian's excitement shining through. He then looked up and saw his beautiful wife.

Reaching out his hand he helped her down. "Hi, it's good to have you home," He kissed her cheek.

"It's good to be home," She smiled and reached for Katie. "Hello my darling. Did you miss Mama?"

Katie responded by giving Michaela a huge wet kiss. Sully chuckled and announced that they go to Grace's for dinner.

Brian was full of stories from his short time in Denver at the Denver Post. Most of the townspeople had gathered around at times to listen to Brian. Michaela was just content to sit back and watch with Katie sat on her lap.

The hour was getting late when they finally made their way home. Brian had wanted to find Dorothy to tell her everything but Michaela suggested that he go see Dorothy in the morning. Michaela was just happy to go home and go to bed. The early morning and the travelling had taken its toll on her and she was feeling increasingly tired.

Michaela lay down on her warm and cosy bed as Sully rocked Katie to sleep. "How were things here while we were gone?" She asked just escaping sleep for a short time.

"We got along just fine didn't we Katie," he kissed his sleepy daughters head. He turned to put Katie into her crib. He pulled up her blanket and tucked her in for the night. Now Katie was asleep he could focus on Michaela. He turned towards the bed and saw that Michaela was fast asleep, her arm stretched up over her head and the other slumped over her waist.

Sully slipped into bed next to her. He lifted her arm that was resting over her head and moved it to rest at her side not before he kissed her knuckles. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He supposed that they could do their welcome homes tomorrow evening. For now he was just happy to hold his wife in his arms while they slept.

...

Sully flexed his arm it felt considerably lighter. He opened his eyes. The room was still dark but Michaela was gone. He pulled on his buckskins and made his way downstairs not before he checked on Katie who continued to sleep soundly.

When Sully reached the ground floor and saw Michaela stood at the kitchen sink looking out of the window. He approached and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Mmm that's nice," She said hugging his arms.

Sully kissed the side of her head. "What are you doing up?"

"I needed a glass of water,"

They stood in the comfortable embrace for some time. "I didn't sleep so well when ya were gone," Sully whispered in her ear.

"I didn't sleep well without you either,"

"I did have this one dream though," He said.

"Oh what was that?" her interest peeked she turned in his arms.

"It was more of a memory really. You remember the time I kidnapped you?"

"How can I forget?" She grinned.

"I woke up in the clearing and made my way down to the water. And there you were waiting for me," He moved closer if that were possible. His hand trailed down her side and came to rest on her hip.

Michaela felt warm at his nearness and the memory of his dream. Michaela raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape.

"I remember very well," She whispered.

"I remember you looking up at me with a look that took my breath away," he murmured as he kissed her neck, trailing hot kisses up to her ear.

She swallowed hard her breath becoming quicker. Sully's other hand had dropped to her other hip and was pulling her closer. The heat of his hands caressing her through the fabric of her nightdress.

She looked up at him with a look to match the one she had given him at the rock pool that day. Without words Sully's mouth descended on hers in a searing kiss. They were both left breathless and needing more.

Sully lifted Michaela to sit on the edge of the counter. His hand went up to undo the buttons on the back of her nightgown. Touching the bear skin of her back he pulled her closer so no space separated them as they kissed.

His hand found her ankle and sensuously ran his hand up her calf. His fingers creating small circles on the delicate skin behind her knee before his hand moved to the inside of her thigh. Michaela gasped and he continued to kiss her throat and shoulders.

They both felt the need for more intimate contact and were soon making love.

Later

Sully rested against the soft pillows. Michaela's head rested against his shoulder. Michaela's palm resting on her husband's chest she could feel his steady comforting heartbeat. Sully had quickly fallen asleep when they crawled back into bed but she had stayed awake listening to the sounds of the night and the steady breathing of her daughter and her husband. She thought to herself that she had so much to be thankful for, for all the love that this man had brought her and the children. She snuggled closer and kissed his shoulder then closed her eyes letting sleep take over.


End file.
